


Walk with me

by supxrgirlshero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supxrgirlshero/pseuds/supxrgirlshero
Summary: After finding out the truth about Kara, Lena avoids all her friends, too afraid to be hurted again. But when Alex goes check on her, she realizes that what seemed to be the end of the best thing that ever happened to her might actually be the beggining of something beautiful.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	Walk with me

**Author's Note:**

> this is to the tigerzinhas da lena who put some pressure for me to write this and I'm glad that they did it because I had a great time writing and I hope you guys have an even better time reading it. enjoy :)
> 
> (also I wrote this before the season began so it's not following it up canon, here kara didn't reveal herself to lena at the pulitzer)
> 
> *English is not my first language

Lena looked up from the papers on her desk to the beautiful view outside her window, the sun was shining bright. It appears to be just the perfect day for a walk, if only she had someone to go with her. 

Two knocks on the door before her secretary came in. “Miss Luthor, I know you said not to bother you but Miss Danvers is outside saying she's not leaving until you talk to her, and she's been here for solid 15 minutes so I think she means it.” 

The brunette sighed. The last thing she needed was another fight with Kara, she just didn't have the energy but told the young lady to let her in anyway, knowing how stubborn the Danvers girl could be. She nodded before leaving the office and allowing the woman to get inside. “Miss Luthor will see you now.”

Lena heard the door being closed and without taking her eyes off the papers started to say Kara's name and that she was busy but was interrupted by a familiar voice, not Kara's tho.

“Well, I’m not Kara.”

Lena jumped a bit in her chair and looked up to the woman staring at her with a soft smile and a fast food bag. Alex. 

“Uh... hey" she cleared her throat “What do you want, Alex? Did something happen?”

“Not really, it's just I was jogging around the neighborhood earlier and I remembered one time Kara mentioned that sometimes you forget to eat when you’re too busy and I thought that maybe it was one of these days and I brought you lunch" she put the bag on the table “I hope you have a microwave cause it's cold, you know, I spent 15 minutes out there.”

Lena tried not to smile, putting on her best CEO face, instead. The fun tone in Alex's voice was making her feel things she shouldn't be feeling, especially because she was still hurted with Alex.

“Thanks but why don't you cut the crap and tell me why you are really here, as I said I’m busy." 

The director wasn't surprised by her harshness, in fact, she was expecting that. “I've been wanting to come here for a while now but didn't wanna invade your space, so I waited but now I’m tired of waiting so I came.” When Lena didn't answer she continued “I wanted you to know that I'm still your friend, even if you don't think so, and I'm worried about you. You just shuted everyone down, that's not very healthy. You should have someone to talk to. Or yell."

“And that someone would be you?”

Alex shrugged. "You could yell at me, I wouldn't mind." 

“Do I have to remind you why I shuted everyone down? You all lied to me!” 

“I didn't lie, it was Kara's secret to keep, it wasn't my place to say anything." Lena gasped when she remembered where she had heard that before. From her own mouth, a while ago when they were still dealing with the whole Sam/Reign situation. And then took a deep breath, she wasn't going to start a discussion right now.

“Is that all? I really need to work. Thanks for the food.” 

Alex sighed. “You underestimate me but I care about you, I really do".

“Do you keep a notebook where you write everything I tell you just to say it back to me after some time with a few modifications?” At that, Alex laughed. And that sound, that beautiful sound, filled the whole room.

There it was. The feelings Lena was trying so hard not to feel ever since she and Alex got closer. But, hell, it was tough when the redhead was doing things like that.

“Oh shit, you got me" Alex noted how the tension around laid down a bit. “Let's do this: We go out once you're done to eat something actual hot not just reheated and you can enlighten me about some things. And by some things I mean your feelings”

“Nope" Lena said without looking at her.

“Come on, Lena! It's a beautiful day outside we could, I don't know, go for a walk"

Great, Lena thought, now she reads mind. 

“You’re not giving up, are you?” The CEO pondered, maybe it would be nice taking a few things out of her chest. “Okay, I'll call you when I’m done.” She said looking at Alex just in time to see the adorable smile on her mouth.

“See you later then" Alex was getting ready to leave but turned around “And I'm sorry, Lena. About all of this mess, the last thing I wanted was to hurt you.” She left the office realizing Lena wasn't going to answer her.

“But you did" Lena mumbled after the door was closed. 

Lena never made that call. The day became night and she wasn't in the mood for that; besides, letting people in was what got her into this in the first place. “Not happening again" she said to herself.

Alex decided to give Lena some more time, perhaps she had pressed her too much. She would wait for the right time to try again, afraid to push the CEO away more than she already have done.

The week went by in a blur, Alex was so busy with all things DEO, sisters nights with Kara and thinking about how to tell Kelly that whatever was going on between them wasn't working, that she wasn't paying attention at anything around her, not until she got a text from Lena. 

LENA LUTHOR 3:17pm: Hey can you come over to my place tonight? We need to talk  
“sure, I'll be there at 10" was all Alex replied. 

The doorbell rang and Lena opened the door for Alex, and she couldn't help but check the woman out. Oh, how she loves when Alex wears leather jackets. The redhead noticed the green eyes observing her for longer than what's considered normal. “Can I come in?”

That brought Lena back to reality “Of course, make yourself at home.”

“Don't mind if I do" Alex sat at the comfortable couch in the huge living room. 

“Do you want to drink something?” Lena put her hands in her hoodie's pockets, kinda nervous. Alex shook her head in denial. 

“Alright then i'm going straight to the point, I told you I'd call and I didn't, so I apologies for that.”

“It's okay” Alex smiled “but I don't think you asked me to come over just to apologies, am I right?”

“Yes, you are right” Lena sat by her side “I spent the week in Metropolis with Sam.. I missed her” she smiled fondly thinking about her friend “She made me realize things. I guess I wasn't totally fair with you and everyone else because if you never told me about Kara it's because she didn't want me to know, obviously" she took a deep breath “I'm not mad at Kara, not anymore, I’m just sad, really sad. Cause it hurts like hell”

Lena's voice was trembling a little and that were tears in her eyes, and seeing that just broke Alex's heart in a million pieces because she knew she had a little bit of fault in this.

“Your feelings are valid" Alex got closer “I am so sorry you are feeling like this, Lena. And I can't imagine how lonely these couple of months must have felt. I wish you had know you could reach out to me, I wanted to be here for you.” She put her hand on top of Lena's and squeezed.

“I still do, if you let me.”

“You know, I never really had people that truly care about me" she laughed sadly “My entire life has just been about proving to everyone that I'm not like my family, and even the ones who actually believe in me, they pretty much make it clear that it's not a big deal, I’m just doing my obligation as a decent human being, which is correct, I don't wanna win an award for being good, that's not it"

She sighed looking at Alex to make sure she was paying attention, the director nodded encouraging her to go on. “I just want people to care, to land a hand when I need help, to say that even if I have my dark days I'll get trhough them, that i'm not alone.” Lena shrugged shyly “Sam have always been there for me, but you know, she's a working mom, it's not like time is an easy thing for her. Even tho she tries her very best to support me, I don't wanna be a burden, so I pretend i'm okay.”

“Oh, Lena...” Alex squeezed Lena's hand tighter

“And then Kara came in and she was there most of the time, I didn't have to prentend with her, and she introduced me to all of you and you guys liked me, for real, I could feel that. For the first time in a long time I had a real family, no one was manipulating me, you made me feel loved" she wiped away a tear from her cheek “Sometimes I feel so lost but then I go to game nights or lunch dates with Kara or I help you and Brainy at the DEO and when I'm doing these things with you guys, that's no place I'd rather be”

“So when I found out about Kara it broke my heart because I’m the only one who didn't know, everyone but me knew, and Supergirl said all those things a year ago about me being a Luthor, that was Kara and...” her voice failed “All of the sudden, I was an outsider again.”

Alex looked to the ground, having no idea what to say that could possible bring Lena some comfort.

“Being a part of this weird little family of yours it's what kept me going. And now, without this, I'm completely falling apart.”

The tears in Lena's eyes started to stream down her face and a sob came out her mouth before she could stop it, and then another one. She broke down right there, on the couch they were sitting and for a moment Alex froze, not knowing what to do, she had never seen Lena this vulnerable. But there she was, in pain, and she was letting Alex be there for her this time.

The taller woman put her arms around Lena's shaky body and brought her close to her own chest, running her fingers through Lena's dark hair carefully.

Alex's arms were steady but gentle, Lena noticed. And her embrace was warm and soft, making Lena feel safe, bringing her a peaceful feeling she had only felt once in her whole life. Back when she was just a small child, nowhere near the Luthors and the toxicity around them. So long ago that she could barely remember. 

Home. It felt like home. 

They were on the same position for what felt like hours, Lena had stopped crying for a while now but she didn't move, being in Alex's arms was so comfortable.

“Are you feeling better?” Alex asked keeping her voice low

“Yeah, a lot better" Lena's voice came out hoarse “Thank you.”

“It was nothing"

“No, it was something" the brunette raised her head to look at Alex, her eyes were still wet and the director held her breath, it was like staring at the ocean.

Growing up in Midvale sometimes she would run straight to the beach when something was upsetting her, it always helped. She would sit in the sand for hours without realizing the time pass, lost in the beauty of the ocean. 

It was a breathtaking view, the ocean. And Lena's eyes.

“I am glad I could help" Alex said after a moment.

Lena rested her head on Alex's chest again “Is it okay if we stay like this a little bit longer?”

“Of course" Alex held her a little tighter “As long as you want.”

Lena smiled inhaling Alex's scent.

“Uhm, Lena? You owe me a lunch, you know, for that one I gave you the other day"

“I assumed you wouldn't want anything in return.”

“Bold of you assume I will ever not want food.”

Lena laughed a bit. Alex's heart leaped at the sound. “Alright, choose a place and pick me up tomorrow, I'll pay.’'

A month went by far too fast and eating together became a habit. Lunch, dinner and somedays even breakfast, at this point they were just making up excuses to see each other. 

After so much food, talks and laughs shared, the two of them became a lot closer than they could ever imagine. There was a certain understanding between them, a connection neither of them saw coming.

Alex was walking Lena back to L-Corp after their lunch, passing trhough a park they noted that are a bunch of puppies for adoption. Alex stopped walking and grabbed Lena's arm pointing excitedly to where the puppies were. She looked like a child and Lena found it adorable.

“Look at that!” Alex's hand slipped from Lena's arm to hold her hand and they went to the puppies, dodging some people who were in the way.

They looked down to all the different dogs running around and playing with each other protected by a fence. Alex leaned own to grab one of the puppies, a black labrador.

“Aw man, isn't it so cute?” she sat down and Lena did the same, starting to play with the little dog “I wish I had time to be a dog mom”

“Yeah, me too” Lena giggles happily as the dog rolls on her lap, making Alex smile, her heart melting at the scene “But I guess it's a good thing I don't, I'd probably take it to the office and would act like this there, imagine what my employees would think of me!"

“I don't know about them but I think you are the sweetest thing.” Alex didn't even thought before talking, making the brunette blush a little. 

The screen of Lena's phone litted up and she picked it to read the text, her smile fading. “It's from L-Corp. I gotta go... Are you staying here a little longer?”

“No, I'm going to walk you there and then going back to the DEO"

Alex took the puppy from Lena's lap and got up returning it to the fence with the others dogs “I hope someone will give you a home very soon, my furry friend.”

She practically whispered but Lena heard and smiled.

Alex was so thoughtful, with everyone, that's one of the things Lena liked the most about her. The way she treated people - and animals - like they're the most important thing in the moment, she cared so much. And Lena always found that beautiful. 

The redhead turned around, offering her hand to help Lena get up. She takes it and they walk out of the park to L-Corp, hands still intertwined but they didn't even notice. It felt so casual, just walking down the street holding hands, hands that fits perfectly together. Like Alex's hand was made just to holds Lena's and vice versa, they almost looked like an old married couple.

“The treasure is delivered" Alex joked as they arrived at the company making Lena laugh.

“Thank you, ma'am, for walking with me"

“My pleasure.”

Lena let go of Alex's hand “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, see you.”

The two of them spent good 10 seconds staring at each other awkardly not knowing what to do, Lena looked like she was leaning in for a hug or something but changes her mind and just puts her hand in Alex's arm squeezing it before almost running into the building.

“That was weird.” Alex concluded leaving.

It was a busy day for both women, so no lunch nor dinner together but then Lena said she would pass by Alex’s place with dessert, and the redhead loved it. They were taking every opportunity to see each other. And they knew it.

Lena was full aware of the silly smile on her lips everytime Alex was around, everytime they text, even just thinking about the woman would make her smile like that. 

Alex couldn't pretend anymore she wasn't noticing that once Lena enters the same place she is in, her heart would beat so fast that Barry Allen would be jealous.

It wasn't confusing, they knew very well what that was. Of course they knew, both of them had been in love before, and it wasn't hard to understand why they fell in love with each other.

Lena always knew what an amazing woman Alex was, from the day they met when Alex saved her life and then Lena returned the favor, she saw that was something special about her, but was this year, when they started working together more often that she found herself longing to see Alex, her hands would tremble when she was talking to her. And it only got worse -or better?- when they started to hang out, know each other better. Lena didn't think it was possible to be more in love with Alex, but that's what happened.

But that was Alex. Her friend, Kara's sister. Whatever the hell she was feeling, she shouldn't be feeling so she decide to ignore it. But now was impossible to keep ignoring it.

Alex always found Lena attractive. She was stunning, intelligent and strong. For Alex, those things combined were the embodiment of attractive. And she was a good person, that was crystal clear, she would never understand how people doubted her. She cared for Lena, they were friends, but that was it. 

That was it for some time, it only lasted until they got closer. Alex got to know a whole new side of Lena. She was strong but also fragile, suddenly the director had the urge to protect Lena from anything. And she was funny, a bit of self deprecating humour yeah, but she was funny.

Talking to Lena was pleasing, they had a lot in commom. Her breaks to eat with Lena were mostly the highlight of her day. 

Falling in love with Lena was the easiest thing Alex had ever done. She didn't even notice, until she did and tried to hide it until she couldn't anymore because it felt so good, that warm feeling in her chest, she missed that.

Alex heard knocks on the door and got up to open it, finding Lena with two bags from some fancy ice cream shop and her big purse. Her hair tied in a tight ponytail, the flawless makeup and the expensive clothes were a clear sign she had come straight from L-Corp.

“Come on in.” 

Lena smiled and went to the kitchen placing the bags on the table, Alex followed her. 

She took three pots from the first bag. “Mint chocolate, cookie dough and vanilla.”

“Ugh, your mind!” 

“Hang in there, Director.” There was a funny smile dancing on her lips and Alex could swear that was the sexiest thing she had ever witnessed.

The brunette reached the second bag and grabbed the only pot there, handing it to Alex without saying a word, the other woman raised her eyebrows before looking to the pot and then at Lena again, surprised. 

“Coconut! It's my fucking favorite, how’d you know?”

“Well, turns out you're Kara's favorite subject when she doesn't have anything to say. For real, she just rambles about you until we find another topic. But you're so interesting I just let her talk.”

“Oh man, I'm gonna kill that woman.”

Lena bit her lower lip “I know a lot about you, Danvers.”

“What do you mean by a lot?”

“A lot means a lot.”

Alex blushed. Lena laughed, taking off her shoes and her coat, leaving her perfectly buttoned shirt in sight. Alex held her breath.

“Now I'm curious, what's yours favorite ice cream?”

“Salted caramel.” She said looking for something inside the purse.

Alex grinned, not surprised at all. That was the most Lena thing ever. “Of course it is.”

Lena found what she was looking for, some makeup remover pads, and made her way to the bathroom while Alex grabbed two bowls.

“What flavor do you want?” Alex raised her voice for Lena to hear it.

“Whatever you having.”

The redhead put the coconut one for them both and sat on the couch right when Lena left the bathroom. Her dark hair was now down, falling through her shoulders, she had unbottened the first three buttons from her shirt and that was no makeup left on her face. 

Lena had never been more beautiful than now, Alex thought. 

They were on the third bowl of ice cream -mint chocolate this time- watching some cheesy romcom whose name neither of them could remember. Were they really watching tho? More like exchanging looks and smiles here and there. 

That was so many things they would like to say to each other. 

Lena looked at her phone, almost midnight. “I should probably head home, it's late.”

"Why the rush, Cinderella?"

"I shouldn't be bothering this late"

"You never bother me, I enjoy having you around anytime of the day or night."

"I enjoy having you around too."

Lena placed her bowl on the coffee table and stared at Alex, frowning because that was a certain sparkle in her eyes. “What?”

It was now or never.

“I am in love with you, Lena Luthor.”

The CEO choked with her own saliva. “You're what now?”

“In love with you, why do you look so surprised?” she laughed nervously “It's not hard, in fact, it was quite easy if you ask me. I mean look at you, you’re kinda awesome in every way, would be weird if I hadn't fall in love.”

Lena felt like she couldn't breath for a moment, her hands started to shake and she was sure her heart would jump off her chest any minute now. Was that really happening? Alexandra Danvers? In love with her?

Alex saw how terrified Lena looked and widened her eyes. “Oh my God, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just dropped it like that, gosh Lena, I'm really sor-"

She was interrupted by Lena's lips on hers, with some urgence. She opened her mouth a little to allow Lena's tongue in.

The encounter of their tongues was a perfect match. Lena put her hands in Alex's neck, kissing her deeper, until both needed to breath.

“If you wanted me to shut up you could have just asked me.” Alex still had her eyes closed, breathing slow. “But I'm happy with your other choices.”

“That was my way of telling you I feel the same way, I'm not very good with words.”

Alex opened her eyes quickly, smiling wildly. It was mutual, Lena was in love her as well.

“Good to know that's something you’re not good at.”

Alex tucked a lock of Lena's hair behind her ear, looking into the ocean inside her eyes.

“You're so beautiful.”

Lena's eyes were shining, she was so happy she could even jump around. Instead, she got closer and kissed Alex again. It was calmer than the first one, but hotter. Their mouths tasted as a mix of coconut and mint chocolate. Surprisingly delicious. 

Lena was kissing Alex so slowly it was almost as if she was teasing her.

Alex’s hands went up to unbutton the rest of Lena's shirt, stopping the kiss to silently ask Lena for consent, she nodded and Alex unbuttoned the white shirt taking it off and throwing it on the ground but when she was about to do the same with the pants, accidentally got two of her fingers on her own ice cream bowl that was still laying in her lap.

“Fuck!”

“What a child.” Lena laughed leaving a kiss in Alex's neck and then biting it softly, causing a shiver all over the director's body.

There was no napkin near and Lena was so busy kissing her neck that getting up to wash wasn't an option so Alex just decided to put it on her mouth. It was a totally innocent move, even though Lena didn't see it that way. She saw the redhead licking one of the fingers and when she was about to do it with the other one, Lena took her hand, leading the finger to her own mouth, licking it ridiculously slow, looking right into Alex's eyes.

“Oh, boy...” Alex was mesmerized. Lena took the finger outta her mouth going back to Alex's neck, and her shoulders then.

Before kissing Lena again, Alex looked at her finger, realizing this was not the only thing about her Lena had left wet and that night was far from being over.

The slight sunbeams invading the apartment through the open window were an indication that the day had started. It was still really early, but Alex was woken up by a weight on her.

Lena had one of her arms over Alex's body and the head buried on her neck. Who would have guessed Lena Luthor was a big spoon?

To be honest, that was a lot of things Alex would never have guessed about Lena Luthor. She giggled as the memories from the previous night came to her mind.

Alex tried to move but Lena made a noise that was clearly a complain and then opened her sleepy green eyes. The moment they adjust to the light and encountered Alex, a big smile took over her lips. She came closer, which Alex didn't think was possible, holding the director tight. 

“Good morning, I guess.”

“Good morning indeed.”

Alex kissed Lena and ran her fingers through the dark hair of her.

“I like this. I don't wanna get up and go to L-Corp. I wish I could just stay here the entire day.”

“Well, you're the boss. You can make that happen.”

Lena snorted “It doesn't work like that. That company doesn't work without me."

“I am sure no one will die if you take a day off. It's my day off, we could have our day off together.”

Lena rested her head on her hand, looking at Alex. 

“Alright! You won, I'll call my secretary to warn her.”

She got up, no clothes on and Alex couldn't help but stare. Lena was one hell of a woman who had spent the night with her, how lucky was she?

Lena noticed how Alex's eyes followed her all the way to the coffee table, where she had left her cellphone last night. 

“Stop checking out my ass!” But she was laughing so Alex didn't even bother to stop looking. 

Lena had also asked Marnie, her secretary, to pass by Alex's place and leave some clothes there. The young woman struggled to hold her smile when Lena opened the door wearing only one of Alex's hoodie who was too big for her.

“I can't believe you made the poor woman come here to give you clothes.” Alex said after Lena left the bathroom in a towel.

“I am paying her very well, don't worry.”

Alex went to Lena who had just put her clothes on, wrapping her arms around her waist “You look damn good in overwalls.” 

She kissed the smaller woman. “How can one look sexy and cute at the same time?”

Lena laughed “It's my superpower I think.”

“I bet it is.” They kissed again. “But hey, I'm really glad we're spending the day together.”

“One night and I'm already doing whatever you want.” She put her arms around Alex’s neck. “Swet baby Jesus, you have me wrapped around your pinky finger!”

“Well, I guess this is my superpower then.”

“Stupid!”

Alex let go of Lena to put her shoes on. Lena sat on the bed looking at the window.

The sun was shining bright, it appears to be just the perfect day for a walk. She smiled thinking about the last time this thought crossed her mind. It wasn't much long ago but it felt like an eternity.

Now she had someone to go with her.

“Hey, it's a beautiful day, right?” Alex nodded “After breakfast what we doing?”

Alex shrugged looking at the city outside her window. “Hum, I didn't really think about it... We'll decide during breakfast, I can't think with my stomach empty"

She got up and offered her hand to Lena “Walk with me?”

Lena smiled, taking Alex's hand. “It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll love to know what you guys think about this, so feel free to leave a comment :)
> 
> see ya next time xx
> 
> @ktrnabennett on twitter


End file.
